The invention relates to a device for filling particularly a large-sized bucket in a loading and transport device, into the rear part of a frame structure of which are articulated arms rotatable around a horizontal shaft by power units, to other arms is connected a bucket by pivots such that, when the arms have been pulled into a transport position with power units, the bucket is rotatable around pivots by power units into an emptying position.
Previously are know large-sized buckets which have been presented e.g. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,985,250 and 4,130,209. It is not possible to fill the buckets according to these specifications full of their rear part by the machine's own thrust because, even though the bucket were sometimes rotated to its upper position to shift material to the rear part of the bucket, when lowering the bucket again to the loading position, the material rolls back to the tip part of the bucket and prevents new material from accessing the bucket.
Recent self-loading machines, such as e.g. wheel loaders, which are provided with a bucket fillable by pushing have small loading and transport capabilities. It is only about a third of the dead weight of the machine in relation to the machine size so such a bucket can be filled by pushing but a larger bucket in relation to the machine size cannot be used because, as the centre of gravity of the bucket is outside the wheelbase, the rear end of the machine will lift up. The loading and transport volume of material remains small.
Previously is also know a device presented in patent specification FR2714090 the disadvantage of which is that a panel shifting material and its arms are articulated in the top part of the bucket, whereby the addition in material quantity to the bucket provided by the panel is very small as the material shifts to the bucket already by pushing the bucket as one layer. The device according to the specification cannot shift material pushed to the bucket and scooped by the panel anywhere from the bottom plane of the bucket but it remains in one layer. This again limits the amount of material and thus the productivity low.